


McCree/Hanzo Diaper Drabble

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gross, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A fulfillment of this request from tumblr:"Could you write something about either Hanzo or McCree (or maybe both) being rendered incontinent and having to wear diapers, much to their embarrassment?"





	McCree/Hanzo Diaper Drabble

McCree and Hanzo kept their gazes forward, trying their best to ignore eye contact. The two men had been exposed to toxic gas during a mission. The minimal amount they inhaled wasn’t enough to cause any serious long-term damage, but it was enough to leave them with some temporary, but incredibly embarrassing side-effects.

The gas had rendered them both temporarily incontinent. To prevent them from soiling their outfits, or ruining the Overwatch base’s implacably clean floors, they had been given disposable diapers by Mercy. They were instructed to wear them until their incontinence wore off, which, according to Mercy, could take a few more days, at least.

Mercy agreed to keep their symptoms a secret, and Hanzo and McCree both opted to stay away from their teammates, to avoid embarrassment. They stayed in McCree’s chambers. Mercy agreed to bring them food and water, and they obviously didn’t need bathroom breaks, so they could remain in there for as long as they needed to.

“So, uh, how are things,” McCree said, trying to break the awkward silence. Both men wore only their diapers. McCree’s tan, hairy, and slightly bulky body was completely exposed. Hanzo’s more slender, hairless form was visible as well. Both men sported rather noticeably crotch bulges on the front of their padding, owed to their considerably large flaccid cocks. They both tried their best to ignore this.

“Not well, obviously,” Hanzo replied. McCree nodded in agreement. “Well, at least we haven’t, uh, had any accidents yet,” he said. “Is Mercy sure about this? Maybe she’s just playing some kind of prank.”

Hanzo shook his head. “We aren’t that lucky.”

As if on cue, McCree’s stomach let out a worrying rumble.

*ggrrrrOOorrrrPpppp*

Jesse put a hand to his stomach to calm it, but it was already too late. He had no control over what was about to happen; his bowels had taken matters into its own hands.

*fffrrrrLlllOooooort*

McCree’s rear emitted a deep, bassy sound, as his ass unloaded all of its contents at once. A mudslide of sticky mush filled the seat of his padding, causing it to bloat and expand underneath him. 

“’scuse me,” McCree said, fanning his nose.

“Disgusting,” Hanzo muttered. 

“Hey, don’t be so judgmental. You’ll be doing it yourself pretty soon.”

Hanzo huffed, getting up from his seat, and moving as far away from McCree as he could. Unfortunately, it wasn’t far enough, as his nose was still subjected to the cowboy’s diaper stink.

“What, are you just gonna leave me like this?” McCree said. His mushy backside squished as he groped it, to see how much of a mess he’d made. As embarrassing as dumping ass into his diaper was, he was strangely pretty proud of how much shit he’d managed to produce.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t just lay in my diaper here forever. Someone needs to change me.”

Hanzo scoffed. “Change yourself.”

“Sorry, no can do. If it makes you feel better, I’ll definitely change you when it’s your turn.”

Hanzo sighed, approaching McCree slowly, trying to acclimate himself to the stink. 

McCree pulled up a wooden bench, moving it towards the center of the room, as it was the closest thing they had to a changing table. He laid down on it, legs up in the air. He wanted to make things as easy for Hanzo as he could. 

“Mercy left the changing supplies in the closest.”

Hanzo opened the closet door, and retrieved the supplies, placing them at his feet. There was a diaper pail in the corner of the room as well, with a rubber coating on the inside meant to nullify smell. 

Hanzo scolded himself for hesitating, as he leaned in, towards McCree’s full diaper. He undid the tapes, making sure to keep the mess contained inside, as spilling it would mean disaster. He brought it over to the diaper pail, and dropped it in. Fortunately, the bin worked as promised, and the smell was cleared up almost immediately. 

Hanzo walked back over to McCree, only to see that he was now sporting a conspicuous erection. 

“You must be kidding,” Hanzo said in disgust. 

“Hey, cmon. Sometimes, when you get nervous, you just pop a boner. It’s natural.”

“That’s never happened to me,” Hanzo replied. 

McCree didn’t believe him. 

“Well, you still need to wipe me down.”

Hanzo took two wipes, and, with efficiency, wiped McCree’s bottom absolutely spotless in only two strokes. Next was the powder. He applied it sparingly, as they’d need it in the coming days. The white powder stood out starkly against McCree’s tight, tan ass, and the dark hairs that covered it.

Finally, he took a fresh diaper out of the padding. Hanzo had never changed a diaper before in his life, but he was able to intuit how to do it from the diaper’s structure. 

“There, all done,” Hanzo said, doing the tapes, and giving his hands a thorough cleaning with a spare wipe.

McCree’s diaper crinkled as he patted it, admiring Hanzo’s handiwork. Hanzo blushed, as McCree’s diaper was tented with his still-present erection. 

“Whoops, sorry, hopefully that’ll go down soon,” he said. “Anyways, how about we…”

McCree was interrupted by a watery gurgle from Hanzo’s tummy. 

“See, I told you it was only a matter of time,” the cowboy teased.


End file.
